


I touch myself, or you, that works...

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach asks Chris to meet him at his trailer after filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I touch myself, or you, that works...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this rated too high, but I'd rather OVER rate than UNDER rate. Anyway, this is sort of based on the song by the Divinyls called "I touch myself". I may have this on my ipod, and somehow imagined Zach singing along to it. And Chris hearing it. This fic is for the wonderful daffodelias, who has had to put up with my Pinto rambling for a while now! Hugs and ♥!

Chris Pine eased his way down the steep and narrow steps from his trailer on the lot at Paramount. Thank God this week was done. The first week of shooting a movie was always intense, and the start of the new _Star Trek_ was no exception. Chris was stiff and sore from the stunts and the falls and the physical things, not to mention the emotional stress of getting back into Kirk, his mindset and ways. Chris was tired.

Thankfully, Chris' next destination wasn't far away. He limped about 10 feet over to Zach's trailer. Chris' aching muscles protested steps, and Chris was about to protest about the small metal steps as well, but hey, at least the powers that be splurged on bigger trailers this time around. There was something to be said for a box office blockbuster to make the actors happy, anyway.

Zach had asked Chris to stop by his trailer after he was done for the day. Zach didn't say what he wanted, and there wasn't any time to say any more himself than 'okay, see ya' as Zach was hurried off to his next scene, and Chris was panting in his chair after the latest fight episode.

So Chris stood on the steps and knocked on the door. He wasn't surprised when there was no answer right away, Chris could hear the loud music as soon as he stepped out of his own trailer. Chris couldn't make out the words, but it was still loud enough to hear thumping bass as he waited.

Chris tried to shift his weight on the step, but his sore left ankle was complaining big time. Chris turned the door knob, and was surprised to find it unlocked. Not even thinking about what might be happening inside the trailer, Chris opened the door and stepped up the last step inside.

Not only was the music _really_ loud, but Zach was mostly naked. Mostly, because while he _was_ wearing a tight and threadbare purple tee shirt, he _wasn't_ wearing pants, only the black boxer briefs required in case anyone split open their pants while filming. Chris raised his eyebrows to the top of his hairline, but stepped in enough to close the trailer door.

Apparently his entry had gone unnoticed, as Zach didn't turn around. He continued singing along off key loudly to the Divinyls “I touch myself” as he picked up his clothes and errant papers.

“ _You're the one who makes me happy honey  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mi-_ EEEEE!” Zach finally noticed something out of the corner of his eye and turned to face Chris, who was trying not to smile.

“You really should make a singing career your first hobby, instead of an actor and director. It suits you.” Chris did break into a smile then, hobbling across the trailer and plopping down on the couch. “By the way, it's nice to know that Sylar and Spock scream like a girl.” Chris propped up his leg on the couch and hissed in pain as he loosened his shoelaces.

Zach flipped him off as he walked over to his phone. “Fuck you, you scared the living daylights out of me.” he yelled over the music. Chris didn't doubt that one bit, as even though Zach's voice was even, Chris noticed Zach's hand was shaking as he hit a button and it was suddenly silent.

Chris looked up at Zach and managed to get a good view of his ass before he turned around. That was all the view he got, since in the quiet Zach seemed to remember his state of dress and got self conscious, grabbing a hoodie to cover his front while he looked for his pants. After about a very long minute of Chris staring intently at Zach, and Zach searching through his mess of a trailer, Zach found some sweatpants and sat down on the recliner next to Chris. “What are you doing here, anyway?” Zach fumbled with the pants and didn't look Chris in the eye.

Chris tried to look away, but found he just couldn't. “You asked me to come over, after I was done for the day, remember?” He was somehow mesmerized by Zach's crotch, and when he met Zach's eyes for split second after he spoke, the look he got reminded him how expressive and powerful Zach could be with his eyes. “Hey, you know you don't have to get dressed on my account.”

Zach sniffed loudly and ignored his last sentence, finished pulling up his pants and sat back down forcefully. “Oh, yeah, I did ask you to come over..” He trailed off, mollified as he remembered their brief conversation. “So, still, you couldn't _knock_ , fuckstick?”

“I did, asshole. Your music was so loud I couldn't hear myself knock. Little did I know you'd be sashaying around in your underwear housecleaning.” Chris smiled as Zach rolled his eyes.

“For your information, I was _not_ sashaying. I was just.. dancing with the music a little.” Chris laughed as Zach got up from the chair. “Shut up. You want something to drink?” He made his way to the little kitchen.

“Just some water, thanks, Zach,” Chris said as he stretched out on the couch. “Thanks man,” as Zach passed him a bottle of water and then sat down again. “Fuck, my ankle hurts something fierce, I gotta wrap and ice that when I get home. Chris looked over at Zach, who was watching him intently. “How do you have the energy to be dancing around after a long day of filming and shit? I can barely move I'm so tired.”

“Healthy living.” Zach deadpanned, and Chris snorted water out his nose.

“I'd believe that, Zachary, if you didn't have a pack of Parliaments and a open can of Red Bull on this rickity-ass stand between us.” Chris sat up and leaned over to tie up his shoe. He looked up at Zach, who tried to shrug nonchalantly but smiled when he looked at Chris, reaching for his cigarettes.

Zach lit one expertly and took a deep drag. “How do think I fit into my form fitting black commander's uniform, huh?” Zach smirked. “It sure isn't by eating 3 donuts first thing in the morning, right Captain?” He tapped the ash on an ashtray and cocked his head.

Chris shook his head. “Hey, I work it off in my stunts, trust me.” He changed the subject. “Listen, Zach, did you want something specific from me today, or did you just want me to sit and bullshit with you, because while I like hanging out with you, man, I was wondering if there was more to this, or what's going on.”

It was quiet for a couple of minutes, as Zach gave no indication that he had even heard Chris, he just stared at the floor, concentrating on his cigarette. Chris was about to ask again, or poke him in the shoulder, when suddenly Chris got the answer he was looking for.

Faster than Chris could react, Zach had stubbed out his cigarette and had pushed Chris back on the couch, and without warning was in his lap and had his hands all over him, and was kissing him. A lot. Chris was surprised, but reciprocated quickly, putting his hands on Zach's waist and pulling him closer than they were, his tongue finding his way into Zach's mouth.

“Chris, oh my god, I'm sorry, I just couldn't-help myself any longer-” Zach panted as Chris planted kisses on Zach's neck and nibbled on a spot he was pretty sure would be covered up by his clothes, he guessed he'd find out.

“Zach, shut up and keep doing what you were doing before, idiot. Trust me, does it _feel_ like I'm complaining?” Chris moved Zach's hand down from his side to his crotch, which was most definitely interested, and now Chris was regretting wearing jeans. Seriously regretting it.

Zach looked down where his hand was, with Chris' on top of his, and looked at Chris through his eyelashes and smiled shyly. And straight up blushed. If it hadn't been so damn cute Chris would have given him hell for it right then. He filed it away for later. “Yeah, well,” Zach said, not looking up. “As you can see, I don't really mind either.” He looked up at Chris with a smile, his brown eyes blown yet bright. “Don't tell me you haven't noticed.”

“Oh, I noticed it alright..” Chris trailed off as his put his hand down Zach's easy access sweatpants started getting him off slowly at first, and then faster as Zach found a pressure point in his neck with his teeth, and started biting and sucking at it with fervor. Chris used his free hand to move Zach's head up to meet his own, and between the kissing and the touching, it wasn't long until Zach was groaning and then stilling into Chris' mouth,and coming hard into Chris' hand. Chris was surprised to feel the familiar tightness in his own balls a moment later, and came hard in his jeans. He hadn't realized that Zach had been stroking him as well, but didn't bother with undoing his pants, and managed to get him off through two layers of clothing.

Zach sat back on Chris' lap slightly, panting with exertion. “Uh, wait, here, hold on..” Zach leaned over slightly and grabbed an old shirt off the other side of the couch. “Here.” He handed it out to Chris.

Chris pulled his hands out of Zach's pants and wiped it on the offered shirt. “Thanks, Zach.” He didn't really know what to say next. Really, what did you say after an event like that?

Zach was looking embarrassed again, possibly coming down from the adrenaline that fueled him for the last 20 minutes. “Uh, did you need any help with anything?” The innuendo was there in that one statement, and Chris could see Zach smiling even if their eyes weren't meeting.

“Uh, no, I'm good, man.” Chris said.

Zach looked up at him surprised, and then seen the dark spot on the front of Chris' jeans. He looked back up at Chris, looking proud and embarrassed at the same time. “I did that to you? Without even really touching you?”

“You sure did.” Chris said, as Zach got off Chris' lap and sat next to him on the couch. Chris licked his lips and pulled Zach close to him again, and Chris could feel Zach's eyes on his lips, and then back up to his eyes, and they met, bright blue and dark brown. “And,” Chris continued, if you can do _that_ to me through two layers of fabric, I'm very much looking forward to what you can do with _no_ clothes on.”

Zach relaxed visibly when he realized Chris wasn't in the least upset by Zach's forwardness. He guided Chris into a prone position on the couch, laid his body on top of Chris' and smiled sweetly. “Of course, Captain.” He said, before showing Chris exactly what he could do without clothing.

JJ wondered exactly how Chris and Zach got to the set so early the next day, before he did even, and still managed to look refreshed and rested. Not catching the look Chris and Zach shared when he wasn't looking, JJ decided it was probably better that he didn't know or didn't ask.

And Chris and Zach were okay with that.


End file.
